When Things Turn Out Right
by Naydriel
Summary: Hell-o!!! i've decided to come outta hiding, well, this story is slowly gonna be getting a new couple...i bet u all knw which 2... so enjoy!!!
1. Plans fly out the window

When Things Turned Out Right [pic]  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Marron watched from her window. Come on. I don't want to wait all day! She said to herself. When are they going to get here? A car parked in their driveway. "Finally!" She said. Her parents climbed out of it, and slowly made it to the house. Her mother hadn.t been feeling very well, and her father sort of freaked. It was an understandable thing to do, since her mom had never gotten sick before. Marron jumped up to greet her parents at the door. She had been very  
  
worried.  
  
She opened the door. "Hi!" She said, trying to sound  
  
happy.  
  
#18 smiled. " Hello. " And she hugged her daughter. "What did the doctor say?" Marron said right away; then stuck her foot in her mouth. She probably should have waited until her mom was out of the room, and then asked. That was something she.d gotten from her father, he was constantly saying things too fast or too early. " The doctor said that . . . well I'm suffering from exhaustion." Her mother said, sitting down on their small couch.  
  
" What? How?" Marron asked.  
  
" Well, she's been under a lot of pressure lately, and it's getting to her." Her dad said.  
  
"So . . ." She asked.  
  
"So what?" Her mom asked.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Marron said.  
  
"Well, I.m supposed to take a vacation," Her mom said.  
  
" Which is what you going to do!" Her dad said.  
  
" We'll see about that." She said, laying back.  
  
" You're going to take a vacation." Marron and her father said at the same time. Marron and her dad looked at each other, and her mom burst out laughing.  
  
"That's uncanny!" She gasped.  
  
" What's uncanny?" Marron asked, getting annoyed with her mom.  
  
"You two are so much alike, it's uncanny." She said. Pretty soon they were all laughing, and Marron realized what had just happened.  
  
"Mom! You're trying to distract us!" She said.  
  
"I'm not going on a vacation!" She said.  
  
"We're never going to be able to get her to go." He dad sighed.  
  
"Nope." She agreed.  
  
"So, what'd you do while we're gone? "  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
" Really?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Well, I called TJ." Marron said, sitting down in the kitchen. "She said that her parents were driving her crazy, so basically: she talked, I listened."  
  
"That's cool." He said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"You look tired dad." Marron said, sitting down next to them.  
  
He laughed. "Me? Nope."  
  
"You know what? You should both take a vacation to the beach house." Marron said. " What?" Krillian asked. "There's no way that would work."  
  
"Why?" Marron asked.  
  
" Well, first of all Master Roshi's gone, so no one could watch you, and I've taken enough work off already." Krillian said.  
  
" Are you kidding? You haven't taken any time off since last year! And I'm old enough to take care of my self. " Marron said.  
  
"We'll see about you watching yourself, but your mom wouldn't come, and I'm not going to leave her when she could faint at any second." He said.  
  
"Come on mom." Marron said.  
  
"No!" She said. " I don't need one."  
  
"It's for your own good." She said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Well . . . maybe,.." She said.  
  
"Yes!" Marron said, thinking up all sorts of things that she could do while they were gone. She could have a major party, and . . .  
  
"May be. I doubt it. And I'm only going to be doing it for your father, he deserves a vacation after all this." Her mom said, interrupting Marron's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, right. For dad's sake." Marron said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you want me to go or not?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
"Why do you want us to go so badly?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason really. I just want you two to feel better."  
  
"Yeah, right." Her mom said. That's when the phone rang.  
  
" I'll get it." Marron said, jumping up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Marron. It's Bulma."  
  
"Hey Bulma. Wanna talk to mom?"  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Mom!" She yelled. "Phone."  
  
" Who is it?" Her mom asked, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Bulma." Marron said.  
  
"Hello? Hi Bulma. No . . . I.m fine. Exhaustion .. . Of course not! No. Marron's trying to get us to go on a vacation . . . Not you too! Oh! This is so aggravating. I don't -but what about - I couldn't ask you to - are you sure? No, I couldn't -stop it! No! I don't want to talk to him about it! Yes, he is! . . .I know. Okay. Bye. "  
  
"What'd she say?" Marron asked.  
  
"She said that we were going on a vacation weather we liked it or not. And that if we had any problems with that, we could talk to Vegeta." Her mom said, plopping down on the couch again. "..And that Marron was going to stay with them."  
  
Marron's jaw dropped. She could just see all of her plans flying out the window.  
  
"We couldn't do that." Her dad said.  
  
"That's what I said, but she kept on insisting." She said. "I guess . . . we're going on vacation." 


	2. Short of cash

Disclaimer- Don't own DBz.....well not yet anyway....maybe as soon as I am old enough I'll put a offer through to them..........*goes into her own thought*  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra and Marron walk in. Trunks: Looks like she's back to dreamworld.... Marron, Bra and goten giggle, watching there werid witch friend. Marron: Well....then we should thank the reviewer. Trunks: This story only had two. Winged Angel pops out of her dreamworld. WA: WELL!!! You can't blame me!!!! Trunks: Too bad..I just did Trunks starts to laugh and WA just hmp's Goten: Anyway.......Thankyou marron12 and Marron-Vamp for reviewing even thou this story isn't the best you still gave a positive review and we are all grateful. marron12- Thanx again..........and............T&M 4 ever & always Marron-Vamp- Thanx for ya review... but I don't think she should worry about it that much.....  
  
Goten,Bra,Trunks and Marron: Read and enjoy one and all......... Goten,Bra,Trunks and Marron all wave goodbye and sit down to read the chapter two of the story.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Bye mom!" Marron yelled. "Bye dad!" Her parents had just walked into the plane, and it was just about to take off.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Bulma said, walking to their car with Marron.  
  
"Thanks for having me." She said, sitting down with her.  
  
"No problem." Bulma said, starting her car. "Your dad would do it for me."  
  
" Um . . . is Vegeta okay with this?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Of course!" Bulma said, and they took of to Capsule Corp.  
  
Waiting. Sitting in the darkness, waiting. For the right moment to strike . . . to bring pain and torture to those who brought pain to him.  
  
"Mom! Goten and Trunks found the wetted room and ruined all of the mechanicals! I don't think there's anymore mechanicals capsules left!" Bra said, running towards them when they stepped out of the car.  
  
"Great. Where are they?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They ran off after I caught them." Bra said, then her eyes shined like she had an idea. "You know, we could always go to a restaurant . . . "  
  
"I guess we'll have to. " Bulma said. "Bra, why don't you show Marron where she'll be staying?"  
  
"Sure. C'mon." Bra said, jerking her head towards the house, well, you can't really call it a house; it's gigantic.  
  
"But what about my stuff?" Marron asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, some robot'll take of it." Bra said, walking towards their house.  
  
"Um, okay." Marron said, and they walked through the huge doors.  
  
"You'll be staying in the third guest room, you'd stay in the first one, but dad sort got mad, and well, blew up two guest rooms and part of the library." Bra said, sighing.  
  
"Wow." Marron said. "He must've been pretty angry."  
  
"Yeah, Goten and Trunks were in the gravitational room, and accidentally broke three switches." Bra said.  
  
"How could've they done that on accident?" Marron asked.  
  
"Don't know, but I heard something about monkeys." Bra said. "All I know, is that dad's gonna have a fit when he finds out about the mechanicals capsules."  
  
"You're right. I hope I'm not here." Marron said, then smacked herself in the forehead. "I didn't mean to say that. Sorry. "  
  
"It's okay. I agree with you. He scares everyone when he's angry." Bra said, opening a very large door. "Here we are. The third guestroom. I think."  
  
"You think?" Marron asked.  
  
"It's a pretty big house, ya know." Bra said.  
  
" I guess." Marron said, walking in. " Wow, this is a big room."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Bra said. Neither of them said anything for a while. Finally Bra asked, "Do you wanna stay in here all day?"  
  
"No!" Marron said.  
  
"Let's go outside, maybe we can find Trunks and Goten." Bra said, running towards the door.  
  
"Okay." And they ran out the door.  
  
***** "My dad is going to kill us." Trunks said miserably.  
  
"I know. Maybe we can run away." Goten said nervously.  
  
"Nah, he'd track us down, and then we'd be in even more trouble." Trunks said.  
  
" I don't see what the big deal is. They were just some mechanicals." Goten said. They were on top of the Capsule Corp. building, thinking about how dead they were.  
  
"It was just some mechanicals?! Are you kidding? My mom was saving that for guests, and we wetted them! So now there's no mechanicals in the whole building!"  
  
"We could just . . . go to the store and buy some! " Goten said.  
  
"Yeah! Then no one would even notice." Trunks said. "Except Bra probably already told on us. She's such a little tattle-tail."  
  
"Well, if there's mechanicals, then no one will believe her!" Goten said.  
  
"Okay, let.s get going." Trunks said.  
  
**** "Hey, is that Vegeta flying this way?" Marron asked, pointing up.  
  
"Yeah, it is!" Bra said.  
  
"Are you going to tell him about the mechanicals?" Marron asked.  
  
"Nah. I should probably let mom. He won't get as mad then." Bra said.  
  
"So, where do you think Trunks and Goten went?" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Last time they thought they could run away to the beach." Bra said.  
  
"Really?" Marron asked. "They thought that they could live on the beach?"  
  
"I think so. But dad tracked their chi and dragged them back by their ears." Bra said, giggling at the memory.  
  
" Let's go there then. " She said. " It must be great to have a brother."  
  
"I guess it is . . . but it gets really annoying when all of your stuff gets torn apart in one of his battles.." She said.  
  
"He did that?" Marron asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. Him and Goten got into this really big fight, it had something to do with cookies and mayonnaise I think, so anyway . . .  
  
******  
  
Trunks looked down. "Hey, there's Bra and Marron. She's here already?"  
  
"I guess so." Goten said. " Well, we'd better hurry, they could look up at any second, and see?Trunks, Hey Trunks what ya looking at?"  
  
"Uh? Oh, nothing. " Trunks said, blushing.  
  
"You were looking at Marron! Ha ha! You like Marron!" Goten teased.  
  
"No! I do not!" Trunks said, blushing even more.  
  
"Trunks and Marron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S--?"  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks roared grabbing Goten's throat. Then he realized what he did. "Sorry. I was just . . . sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Goten said, then added, "They do say love makes you do stupid things!" And he shot off, with Trunks not far behind.  
  
But it was only a few moments before Trunks grabbed Goten by his shoe, and pulled him back, then he turned him around, and yanked so that Goten was about an inch away from Trunks' face. "Don't. Tell. ANYONE!!!" Trunks yelled in his face.  
  
"Yes sir." Goten said.  
  
"You can't even tell Goku. Got it?" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, my dad isn't even here, and he wouldn't care." Goten said.  
  
"No, he wouldn't, but he'd probably tell Chi-chi, and she would think it was .so cute,. and tell mom, who'd probably go psycho, or think it was really cute too, either way, she'd tell dad, and? "  
  
"I get it." Goten said. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Good. Now let's go get some mechanicals." Trunks said.  
  
"Hey, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that Vegeta?!" He asked, almost screaming.  
  
"It is!"  
  
But Vegeta flew by with out even a word. "Uh . . . hi dad." Trunks mumbled. "He must not have heard yet."  
  
"Then let's hurry." Goten said, shooting off.  
  
*************  
  
"Hey, is that Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, let's hurry!" Bra said, running.  
  
"Um, Bra?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are we looking for them again?" Marron asked.  
  
"So we can tell them how much trouble they'll be in." Bra giggled.  
  
" As long as you realized that." Marron sighed, and they ran after them.  
  
"Why do they have to fly?" Bra gasped, leaning against the wall of the store that Trunks and Goten had lead them to.  
  
"Don't know. Let's go in there. We can by some pop." Marron said.  
  
"Yeah." They walked inside, and into the dairy section, where they kept the sodas. "Hey, there they are!" Bra whispered.  
  
"I'm getting tired of doing this. I'm just going to go over there and buy a soda." She said.  
  
"Don't!" Bra said, but Marron was already walking over there.  
  
" Wait for me!"  
  
"Uh oh, here comes Marron." Goten said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Shut up." Trunks mumbled. Obviously, they thought Marron couldn't hear them, and a normal person wouldn't be able to, but Marron had better hearing then most, probably because her mom was an android, and her dad was the strongest human in the world.  
  
Marron walked over to the soda section, and grabbed a Mountain Dew, pondering what they had said. "Why had Goten acted like that? Did he hate her of something?" Marron tried to shrug it off, and went to go pay for her soda.  
  
"$1.25." The cashier said. Marron gulped, around her house, the pops were around 50 cents.  
  
"Um . . ." She started digging around in her pockets.  
  
"Here." Someone said, putting two bucks on the cash register. Marron looked up and met Trunks bright blue eyes. She couldn't say anything. His eyes captivated her. Say something you Baka! Marron thought.  
  
"Um . . .Thanks." Marron said. Yeah. Real classic. You sounded like a Baka! "The pop at home usually costs. 50." She explained.  
  
"It's okay." He said. "So, um . . . what are you doing here." Trunks asked, as his stuff got rung up.  
  
"Well, we were . . . um, on our way to the beach, and we got thirsty, so we decided to get some pop." She said, nervously playing with her hair that was in a tight ponytail. She had stopped wearing it in pigtails about two years ago. Pretty soon they were in deep conversation, and they didn't notice Goten and Bra laughing at them off to the side.  
  
"That's an unlikely couple!" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Who woulda thought? The son of Vegeta and the daughter of Krillian!" Goten said. 


	3. Beach Suprise

A/N: I know that someone asked for the ages so here they are.... Trunks-27 Goten-25 Marron-23 Bra-20  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Hey, you want to go to the beach?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun." Marron said. "But I don't have a swimsuit or anything on."  
  
"Neither do I." Trunks said. "We could go to my house and get our swimsuits, and come back here."  
  
"Okay, but it'll take me a long time to go to your house, and then back to the beach." Marron said.  
  
"Well . . . I could fly us there."  
  
"Okay!" Marron said, her eyes shining.  
  
"Look at those two!" Bra exclaimed. "They really are caught on each other!"  
  
"Yeah." Goten agreed.  
  
"Hey, Goten, we're going to go to the beach! Wanna come?"  
  
"What about the mechanicals?" Goten asked, holding up the capsules.  
  
"Well, we're going to back to the house first to get our swimsuits."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go!" Goten said. "He was about to jump off, when Bra grabbed his shoulder. "What?"  
  
"Give me a ride!"  
  
"No! Walk with Marron!" He said, about to jump, but Bra pointed towards Trunks and Marron, and Trunks was picking her up! "No way!" He said.  
  
"So give a ride! I'm not going to walk by myself.  
  
"Fine." Goten said, scooping Bra up.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Trunks?" A bystander asked, pointing up.  
  
" Who's Trunks?" His wife asked.  
  
"You know, that son of that famous woman, who owns capsule corp.?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It is him. Who's he with?"  
  
"I don.t know. Maybe Churl will know, let's call him up . . .'"  
  
Pain and suffering. That.s what he wanted for them. They would suffer. He would cut their throats. Watch them bleed. Maybe they would beg for mercy. That's what he hoped.  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" Marron exclaimed. "That was so cool! I hope I can do it one day."  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Trunks said.  
  
"Let's go in already." Bra said, running in.  
  
"Wait for me"! Marron said, running in after her.  
  
"So." Goten said, walking up to Trunks.  
  
"Don't say anything." Trunks said, going inside to get his swimsuit. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is exactly what we needed." 18 said, walking into a hotel room.  
  
" I guess." Krillian mumbled, walking in after her.  
  
"What, you don't think so?"  
  
"No, it's just . . . I'm not used to taking vacations." Krillian said.  
  
"You aren't? Didn't you say that you took to much time off of work or something?" 18 called from the bathroom.  
  
"That was for fighting, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She said.  
  
" I don't remember the last time I had one." He admitted.  
  
"Then we'll just have to make this one really special." 18 said, coming out of the bathroom wearing a small bikini.  
  
"Wow." Krillian said, staring. " You just have!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Marron said, coming out of Bra's room. "Thanks for letting me borrow this. I didn't think to pack one."  
  
"No problem." Bra said, coming out after her.  
  
"I just wish it was a little more modest." Marron said.  
  
"Oh, come on, it looks great on you!" Bra said, and it did.  
  
"But I feel so . . . exposed. This is the first time I've ever worn this small of a bikini." She admitted.  
  
"That's okay. Besides, you wanna catch Trunks's eye, don't ya?" Bra said, giggling.  
  
"Wha? I?"  
  
"It's okay. You're not the first person to fall for him. But this is the first time he's fallen for someone just as hard." Bra said.  
  
"Really?" Marron asked, feeling like she was glowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to borrow one of your swimsuits." Goten said, leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Fine." Trunks said, tossing some trunks at Goten.  
  
"So." Goten finally says.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You really like her. "  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You do! You like Marron! You like Marron!" He sang teasingly. Little did he know that Bulma was right out the door . . .  
  
"Oh! That's SO cute!" Bulma was saying to herself as she walked down the hall. She was about to go into her room, when she heard Marron and Bra's voices.  
  
"But I feel so . . . exposed. This is the first time I've ever worn this small of a bikini." She admitted. Bulma took a little peek. She did look a little immodest, but Marron also looked great.  
  
"That's okay. Besides, you wanna catch Trunks's eye, don't ya?" Bra said, giggling.  
  
"Wha? I?"  
  
"It's okay. You're not the first person to fall for him. But this is the first time he's fallen for someone just as hard." Bra said. Trunks really was falling for her! Wow! Just wait till I tell Chi-chi! She thought.  
  
"Really?" Marron asked. Bulma smiled to herself, then saw Vegeta walking down the hall. Uh oh. She knew that Vegeta never really liked Krillian. She imagined how upset Vegeta would be if he found out. I just won't tell him. She thought. Vegeta looked over at Marron and Bra, but otherwise ignored them completely.  
  
"Well, let's go." Marron said, and they went outside.  
  
"Okay." Bra said, and they ran out.  
  
Jeez. I.ve never been this nervous about a girl! Trunks thought, walking down the hall. He saw Bulma humming to herself in the kitchen, fixing something.  
  
"Mom, do you know where the towels are?" He asked nervously. "Yeah, underneath the bathroom sink." She said. " So, you and Marron going to the beach? "  
  
"Yeah." He said. He was too nervous to notice the tone of her voice.  
  
"Have a good time." She said with a wink. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Um, mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you happen to hear Goten and me in my room?" He asked, knowing by her smile that she had.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it? "  
  
"You didn't tell anyone did you?"  
  
"Why, no! Why would I do that?" Bulma said.  
  
" Because . . . um, never mind." Trunks said, running out of the room.  
  
Marron grabbed her towel and started playing with the corner of it. "You're nervous aren't you?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah." Marron said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Trunks is really nice about this kinda stuff." She said.  
  
"I hope he likes me." Marron said.  
  
"You already know that he likes you." Bra said. "You're getting way too worked up about this."  
  
"Let's hurry up, they're probably already waiting out there." Trunks said. " Okay, okay. Jeez." Goten quickly pulled on his swimsuit, and they ran outside. Trunks opened up the door, saw Marron and froze. She had a small bikini on. It was light blue and it some how made her bright blue eyes look even brighter. For the first time in his life, Trunks felt like he  
  
couldn't talk. Like someone had grabbed his mind, and only his heart knew what to do. It was like he was dizzy.  
  
"Hi Marron." He managed to get out.  
  
"Hi Trunks." She said. All of them stood there, what seemed to Trunks and Marron, forever. Just staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"So are we going to go or not?" Bra finally asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Trunks said. "Let's go." He picked up Marron, and they flew off to the beach.  
  
"Well, let's lay out our towels." Bra said.  
  
"Okay." Goten said, then dropped Bra.  
  
"Ow!" Bra said. " Why'd you do that! You Baka!"  
  
"Sorry your hinny-ness." Goten said.  
  
"Arrgh! You're so immature!" Bra said.  
  
"Thank you." Goten said.  
  
Trunks and Marron walked over to a different area of the beach to talk be themselves. "So, Trunks." She said, spreading out her towel. "What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you're really interested in what I want to talk about." Trunks said.  
  
"Fighting?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Actually, I've always wanted to fight. You know, just a little bit. See what it's like. I mean, the rush has got to be cool." She said.  
  
"Oh, it is!" Trunks said. "You know, when you start, you think you're going to die, then while you're doing it, its all blur. Arms flying, KAMEHAMEHA's everywhere. But everyone knows what they're supposed to be doing, you know? You see an arm about to hit your face, and then there's one of your best friends, right there, catching it for you, and you ignore it, cause you know you're going to be doing that for them next."  
  
"Wow." She said quietly. "I wish that I could........never mind."  
  
"What, start fighting?" Trunks said. "Why don't you?"  
  
"Can you imagine my mom's face if I started to fight?"  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"Oh, he doesn't really care, he thinks that if I want to fight, then I should. Mom doesn't want me to at all." Marron sighed. "I guess she thinks it.s too dangerous for someone like me."  
  
"Well, I could train you." Trunks suggested.  
  
"That would be really cool!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I've always wanted to fly! But I don't know if I have any powers or anything."  
  
"Oh, come on! Your dad is the strongest human in the world, and your mom is an android, you're bound to have power, well, more then you have now." Trunks said, sitting up.  
  
"Cool! When can we start?" She asked.  
  
"Well, not today." Trunks said. " But, I guess you'd start in the graviton room. We could add a one times more normal gravity each day."  
  
"Yeah." Marron said. "And do you guys have any like, weighted clothing that I can borrow to wear everyday?"  
  
"Yeah, we have some black shirts, and some weighted ankle and wrist bracelets." Trunks said.  
  
"When can we start?" Marron asked. "How about early tomorrow?" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay with me, what time?"  
  
"Oh . . . how about five?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are those two talking about?" Goten grumbled, looking at Trunks and Marron getting closer and closer with each word. "It must be pretty important."  
  
"Yeah." Bra agreed watching. "You know, they're pretty stupid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, look at them, they're trying to fall in love or something." Bra said. "It's not going to happen."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Goten said. "I mean, even if they do fall in love, Vegeta isn't going to be happy."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, he's never liked Krillian much, but it wouldn't be as bad as if he was falling for Pan . . .no that's a bad example. Like . . . me falling for you. He's never liked Goku at all."  
  
"Yeah, it's not nearly as bad as that . . ." Goten said, looking at Bra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks watched as Marron breathed slowly. She had said she wanted to get a tan, and she had obviously fallen asleep. He looked at her face. God, she was beautiful. Her hair perfectly framed her face, and her eyes and nose and jaw, all in the right places, he wished her eyes were open. He wanted to look at them, too. Her lips turned up a little into a small grin. She had Krillian's smile, and Trunks thought it was charming on her. He looked for some sign of 18 in her. She had it all over, although you couldn't pin point it like Krillian's features, but it was there.  
  
He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to so badly! But she was asleep. How could you kiss someone when they're asleep?  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, their lips touched. Marron's eyes flew open, and Trunks thought she was going to scream. But she didn't. She let him kiss her. Soon they were locked in a tender embrace.  
  
Then cold water came pouring down on them!  
  
"Hey!" Trunks yelled, standing up. Goten was holding the bucket. "You . . . you?" Trunks said, unbelievably angry.  
  
"Um, idiot?" Bra asked, coming up.  
  
" Hey, it was you're idea!" Goten said, pointing at Bra.  
  
" What? No it wasn't!"  
  
" Freak." Trunks mumbled, and walked away.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, could you help me with this?" Marron asked, holding up the sunscreen, hoping that he'd forget about the fight.  
  
"Sure." He said, walking over, fight forgotten. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:Hope u guys like that......... I loved the bit about Krillin and #18 when she walks into the room in a small bikini and he says something to do with how she's just made his day a whole lot better.......... ^_^  
  
R&R.........Thanx alot guys for reviewing my messed up story, I'm really thankful u did......... I've got another story called 'Beginnigs' but it didn't get any reviews...........being as pissed as i was i decided to stop updating it but carried on writting the chapters and it turn out great.........well average anyway........ I've got 2 or 1 of its chapters up, please read it and if u like the two chapters then leave a review and i'll update it if i get at least 6........( same amount this story has) i know i should be pissed that other stories have more but i am not..... simple reason that i know i am no good of a writer yet a few people reviewing my stupid stories makes me feel good that there is at least a few people who like my stories as much as i do and i really do enjoy writing.......knowing all to well that i suck............anywho...... now i'll shut the hell up....also knowing that most of u many even all didn't even read this......*~* 


	4. Telling Dad

a/n: Thanx u guys for reviewing, just to let u all know if all of a sudden it seems that I am not gonna update, don't worry it'll be, because I think I've got a virus and need to get it removed. So once they've uploaded the system then I'll have to download everything off the net like icq, aol, msn and palace. Then I'll finish the next chapter that needs to be done.  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Marron woke up. She was dizzy, her mind distorted. What was making that horrible sound? Oh yeah, the alarm. She crawled out of the warm cozy bed, to turn it off. It was still dark out. She looked around the room. Why was she waking up early again?  
  
'The training, duh.' She said to herself, then turned on the light. She went for her stuff and put on the first thing her fingers touched. Which was some stretch shorts and a baggy T-shirt. She was supposed to meet Trunks in the gravitational room. Marron grabbed her brush and walked out of her room. It was quiet in the hallway, and she tried to remember where the room was. "Um . . . I wish they had one of those directories like at the mall." She mumbled. "Oh yeah, it's in the front hall. " She ran into the room, brushing her hair. Trunks waited in the room. Had she forgotten? Probably not, but he was going to go and wake her up in about ten minutes, if she didn't get there. That's when she walked in, wearing a sexy pair stretch-shorts.  
  
'Even in the morning she looks good!' Trunks thought to himself; remembering what Bra looked like. She was brushing her hair, which sparkled lightly. He stood there, captivated for a few seconds, then they started. " So . . . where do we start?" She asked, then yawned. " How about I fight like a normal human, and you attack. I'll give you some pointers, and then you'll put on the weighted clothing." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay. Wait; what's my power level, I want to compare it later on." Marron said. "It's around . . . 70." Trunks said. "That's pretty good, a normal man is 15." "Cool." She said, then they started. At first Trunks held a lot back, but Marron was pretty strong for having no training. She managed to land one kick in the face, and he fell. " Wow, you haven't done this before?" " Well, I always watch you guys sparring, so I have a pretty good idea of what to do." Marron admitted. "You have a knack for it." Trunks said. "Let.s start again." " Okay. She tried a punch, and he blocked it, and hit her in the stomach. "When you punch, keep the other arm up to block the other person's attack." Trunks said, tripping her. Marron got up quickly.  
  
She pulled him up close, and said, " By the way, you're a great kisser." His eyes went wide, and he was open. She elbowed him the gut, and flipped him over her head. "Good distraction. No man will be able to fight you and win." Trunks laughed. "Thanks. I think I'm ready for the weights now." She said. Vegeta woke up early. He heard someone in the training room! 'It's probably Trunks.' Vegeta thought. 'I'll go join him.' He got up and walked towards the room, and opened the door, seeing Marron and Trunks sparring! Wha? He  
  
asked himself. Trunks tripped her, and she got up quickly, and pressed really close, grabbed one of Trunks's arms. "By the way, you're a great kisser." She said. Vegeta almost flipped out at that! What was he doing with her!? The worthless daughter of Krillian? That.s when he saw Marron elbow him and flip him over her head. Trunks got up. "Good distraction. No man will be able to fight you and win." Trunk laughed. 'Oh. It had been a distraction; she hasn.t really kissed him.' Vegeta thought, relieved.' But why is she training? She doesn.t like to fight . . . does she?' Vegeta pondered this for a moment a realized that 18 had always said that Marron didn't want to fight. Never Marron.  
  
'So she wants to learn how to fight, why not?' Vegeta thought. It would be interesting to see if she improved any. He decided to back to bed. She felt tried, really tried. She had just spent an hour with Trunks in the gravitational room under three times Earth gravity and wearing eighty pounds worth of weights. Trunks had praised her the whole time, telling her how great how she was, for someone who hadn.t had any training. "Okay, let's get out now. It.s 7:15, and mom wakes up around 8:00. We should catch up on some sleep." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay." Marron said, gasping for air. "You improved a lot today." Trunks said. "That's not what it feels like." She said, wiping her forehead, and stepping out into normal gravity. "Wow! It's light out here." "Yeah, I know." Trunks said. "Take off the weights for a second. "Um . . . okay." Marron said, and took off the  
  
weights. " Oh, that feels great!" She said. " Wow!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"What? " "Your power level is 140! It improved over 50 in two hours!" " Really? That means that if I train all day today, or wear the weights, then maybe I can learn how to fly  
  
by tomorrow!" " Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed. " You could turn into the strongest human in less then a year!" " This is great!" Marron said, grabbing the weights to put them on. "And mom thought I shouldn't train!"  
  
~The weak try to be strong, the strong try to improve. It wasn.t going to matter in the end. They would all pay.~  
  
Marron went to bed wearing the weights. After all, why not get strong while you sleep? She crept into the room, feeling more tired then she ever had in her life. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. She woke up again and it was 10:00, Bra was shaking her awake. "Marron, Marron, it.s your dad. He wants to talk to you!" Bra said, handing her the phone. " What? Oh, okay." She said, grabbing the phone, and sitting up. "Hi daddy." She said groggily. "Hey sweetie." He said. " How are you doing?" "Great!" She exclaimed, waking up. "Guess what?" " What?" " Well . . . mom might get upset, but Trunks is training me!" " Really? When did you start?" "This morning, at five! Did you wake up that early when you trained?" "Sometimes . . . so what did you do?" "Well, I sort of sparred with Trunks and he gave me pointers. But I had to train with all this weighted clothing on, and in the gravity room, too! But it paid of, my power level went up over 50!" "Really?!" Krillian exclaimed. "That's great!" "Yeah, and it was only for two hours! Trunks said that I'll probably be able to fly by the end of the day!" "Wow! I wish I could teach you . . . oh well. Do you want to tell your mom?" "Um . . . would she get upset?" "I don't know . . . probably." "Well, I'll tell her later." She said. "But how is your vacation?" "It's good. Right now your mom and I are about to go on a hike." " Aren.t you supposed to be resting?" "This is resting . . . sort of." "Jeez. You two never give up, do you?" He laughed. " I guess not. Here comes your mom. She wants to talk to you. I gotta go, love you, bye." "Love you too. Bye." She waited for a few seconds, then said "Hi mom!" "Hey, how are you?" "Good." "Are you having fun over there?" "Um, sort of . . ." She laughed. "Well, we have to go in a few seconds; I just wanted to say I love you. " "Love you too. Bye." "Bye." She hung up the phone and got up. "Wow, am I tired! She brushed out her hair again and changed  
  
into some baggy clothes so that no one would notice the weighted clothes. "Good morning." Bulma said, laughing. "You and Trunks sure slept in late today." "Oh, sorry." She said, yawning. "It's okay." Bulma said. "So, are you and Trunks going some where today too?" Bulma winked at her when she said . Again..Marron froze. " You know?" Her stomach felt like it had about forty butterflies in it. " Oh yeah. Don.t worry about it. Trunks really likes you, you know." " He does?" She asked, blushing. "Yep! Oh, morning sweetie." She turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. He was looking at her  
  
weirdly. "Well, I'll go talk to Bra now." She said, walking out of the room quickly. She ran towards Bra's room. 


	5. Telling The tale of The old Days

a/n: Hope u guys like this chappie.......  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Vegeta knew that she was wearing the weights, but he was troubled, Marron was walking normally. She had about 80 pounds and she was walking normally. That's probably more then half her weight! She started to run towards Bra's room. And she could run! He decided not say anything, after all, what concern of it was his? He sat down and had some breakfast. That's when Trunks came in. "Hey mom. Mornin. dad."  
  
" Morning Trunks. Are you going anywhere today? "  
  
" Maybe." Trunks said, shrugging, and were his cheeks turning a little red?  
  
Vegeta felt sick. He knew what was happening. Something he really, really didn't want to happen. His son was falling in love. He didn't hear anything else, except: "Today, probably." Trunks said, grabbing some pancakes and walking out of the room.  
  
'She would pay. He would die. They all would. No one would know as much pain as they would . . .'  
  
Marron sighed and walked towards Bra's room. 'Maybe I should just learn how to fly.' She thought. 'Mom wouldn't get really mad then and I don't want anyone to worry about me.' She knocked on Bra's door.  
  
" Yeah?" Bra asked, opening it. "Oh, hey Marron. Come on into the house of horrors."  
  
"Um, okay." Marron said, walking into her room. There were clothes on the dresser, in the desk and well, anywhere they could fit. Her stuff was sprayed every where, there were posters hanging by a thread. All in all, Marron thought it was a pretty cool room.  
  
"So, you're starting to train?" Bra asked, plopping down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"I heard you and Trunks in the room earlier today." She said, reaching into her back pocket.  
  
"Want some bubble gum?"  
  
"No thanks." Marron said. " You heard us? Were we loud?"  
  
"No, not really, I'm just a light sleeper." Bra said. "So, what'd your dad say?"  
  
"Oh, just the usual. I told him about my training."  
  
"Did he freak out?"  
  
"No, but I think mom might,"  
  
"I hope not," Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, I could get in a lot of trouble." Marron agreed.  
  
"Are you two going to train today?"  
  
" I don't know, probably. Hey, can you fly?"  
  
"No." She said pouting. "But, of course, I've never really ever liked fighting."  
  
"Neither do I, really, I just want to . . . you know, experience it. I mean, my dad's life revolves around it!"  
  
"I know what you mean! Dad won't rest until he's stronger then Goku." Bra said, sighing. "I hope it happens. Not that I'm against Goku, it's just that . . . I can.t explain it."  
  
"I get it. It's a good thing my dad isn't paranoid about it!" Marron said.  
  
" Yeah, but your dad's the strongest human. My dad is the second strongest Saiyan. It drives him nuts to be second at anything."  
  
"Your dad's famous. No one even knows about my dad." Marron said.  
  
"Oh, come on! He's not known as the strongest human, but people know about him. He was in Earth's Special Forces. The only reason that he isn't famous now is because of Saiyans!"  
  
"If they weren't here? The world would have been taken over countless times."  
  
"Yeah . . . but your dad caused the first person to turn Super Saiyan!" Bra said. "At least your dad pays attention to you! My dad doesn't even tell me he loves me when someone else is in the room! It's like he doesn't want to admit it."  
  
" He's a Saiyan, all he grew up around was hatred and wars. You have to expect that." Marron said. "But my mom makes me feel like I'm being smothered. I can't go anywhere unless she knows who I'm going with and how to contact me."  
  
" I know, just because you're a girl, the whole world wants to hurt you." Bra said. " Mom isn't that hard on me though. Just dad."  
  
" It's the opposite for me. I think its cause she doesn't remember any experiences as a teenager. " Marron said, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Bra said. "You know, dad doesn't even tell me what happens when he's on the battle field. I usually have to wait until he's gone to ask Trunks. I think he thinks I can't handle it."  
  
" You're kidding me!" Marron asked.  
  
" Nope." Bra said, making a face. " I hate it."  
  
"My mom and dad always fill me in." Marron said. "Does he ever tell you about old battles? Like, when he was still evil?"  
  
"No. Yours?"  
  
"Yes, all the time! They used to be my bed time stories."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and it was really hard to go to bed after those!"  
  
" I can imagine. Hey, can you tell me what happened? Why did everyone hate my dad?" Bra asked, sitting up.  
  
"Well, he killed Yamcha, Tein, Chouzu, and Piccolo, too, I think."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" It's a long story." She said with a laugh. "Raditz, Goku's brother came to Earth, looking for Goku. The planet Vegeta had just been destroyed by . . . what they thought at the time?asteroids. Later on they found out that it was Freeza. But anyway, it was time for a reunion at Master Roshi's, Goku, Yamcha, Krillian, and Bulma were supposed to meet there but  
  
Goku showed up with someone extra . . . Trunks walked down the hall, Marron had said that she was going to be in Bra's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Marron's voice.  
  
"Someone extra, his son! His son, named Gohan, had a tail like Goku's, at that time, no one knew why he had a tail. In fact, the only people who knew that he was from outer space were Master Roshi, and the old man that found him in the woods, Gohan. Bulma said that she hadn't told Yamcha that they were supposed to meet then there, because she was mad at him for dating some girl named Becky."  
  
"Wait a minute, mom dated Yamcha?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Huh. I thought that everyone knew."  
  
"Keep on going!"  
  
And the whole tale of Vegeta was told. The first fight, when Yamcha, Tein, Chouzu and Piccolo died. How mad they all had been at Vegeta. The trip to Namek to get the other set of Dragon Balls, landing on the fake Namek. Feeling Freeza for the first time. The future Trunks coming, killing Cooler and Freeza so easily. The androids, and Cell. Everything until the point that Marron was born.  
  
"You're really good at that." Bra said.  
  
"At what?"  
  
"Telling stories!" You're great at it! Bra said.  
  
"Well, my dad is a lot better. After all, he was there, not me." Marron said.  
  
"Yeah, but you make it sound so . . . real. Like it's happening right now!"  
  
"Thanks." Marron said. "Well, I guess I'd better be?" She had opened the door and Trunks fell in. " I guess I'd better be letting Trunks in." She laughed.  
  
"Uh, sorry, I just... um, I just wanted to talk to Marron."  
  
"Okay. See ya Bra."  
  
"Have fun!" Bra called has the door closed. Then she ran over to the phone, and dialed a number . . .  
  
a/n: R&R 


	6. New Places!

A/N: hey guyz srry 4 the long wait, i know there aren't many of u readers reading this tory anymore either, but i'll still finish it if i at least get afew reviews, since i made u guys wait soooo long....... i got my computer back a few weeks back, and started on beginnings but now, i decided to catch up on WTTOR. hope u enjoy it....  
~~~~~~~Star-Gazer,darkpride and Trunksprincess4life thanx 4 ur reviews and thanx for sticking with me!!!! u guyz r the best!!!! and all u guyz aswell, who just didn't have time to review, but if u do they i can thank u in my fics aswell!!!!~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Everyone feared deathnthere's nothing to fear, but if that's the worse fear, then that's what I'll sentence them to. Death.  
  
"Trunks, can I take off the blindfold now?" Marron asked. She had no idea where she was, or when she was going to hit something. Of course, she was in the air, so it was going to be a well before she hit something, but still . . .  
  
"No yet, we're not there". Trunks said, holding her tighter.  
  
"When will we?" Marron asked, tightening her grasp around his neck, not that she didn't trust him. She trusted him with her life. But it'd be a whole lot easier if she wasn't blind and probably over 50 of the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, we're almost there." Trunks said.  
  
" I worry." She said with a laugh. Finally he set them down. "What's with all the suspense? What's so special about where we are?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Trunks said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey! I hear rushing water." She said, turning her head towards the sound.  
  
"Your ears are good." Trunks said, Marron could almost see his smirk. He had the exact same smirk as his father, but Marron thought it looked better on Trunks.  
  
"Can I take it off now?" She asked.  
  
"Just a minute. " Trunks said, guiding her towards . . . something. "We're almost there." The water sound got louder and louder, and soon it was almost deafening.  
  
"Now, you can take it off."  
  
She took the blindfold off. Marron looked and she grabbed Trunks's waist tightly, out of instinct then clamed down and said, "Oh Trunks! It's so . . . "  
  
"Cool?" Trunks asked. They were on the edge of a waterfall, one step forward, and they were going to be dashed against the rocks bellow, but Marron wasn't worried, Trunks would fly down and get her before she even realized she was falling. It was beyond description; the clear blue water was rushing by so fast the sunlight seemed to get caught on it and pulled into a pit where the water went, it seemed endless.  
  
"I was thinking beautiful, but cool works." She said with a laugh. "Wow. How did you find this?" she asked.  
  
"My dad took me training just over that hill once." Trunks said, pointing. "I'd come over here every night and just stare at it. The moonlight looked amazing on it."  
  
"I bet it did." She said, looking the water pour down, and she realized that she was still holding on tightly to his waist. She blushed, and slowly started to let go, but his eyes stopped her. They stared at each other, and slowly their lips met. They stayed in that position until they heard someone land behind them with a loud thump. They turned to see what it was. A huge bird.  
  
"Wha?" Marron asked. She stepped back a little. Bad move. The rock they were on was very slippery, and next thing she knew, they were both falling! She bit her lip to keep from screaming. She knew in a few seconds that she would be safe.  
  
She grabbed on to him insanely tight, her cheek pressed up against his chest. All of a sudden, they weren't falling; they were levitating. She looked up. Trunks looked amused, she was holding on to him so tight her fingers were going to numb. He smiled at her and they started floating back up to the rocks. The bird was still there, staring.  
  
"What is that Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"I think . . . it's payrodactal." Trunks said, looking at it, eyes wide.  
  
"It is!" She said. "Why do you think it's here? "  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen it around here before." Trunks said.  
  
CRAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! It screeched.  
  
" Do you think it's dangerous?"  
  
"It might be." Trunks said. "For a normal person. "  
  
"So, you're saying that you're a freak?" She kidded with a laugh.  
  
"Yep." He said. " And you know what they say about freaks."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He who hangs out with a freak, is a freak." He said.  
  
"Hmm. So Goten is a freak too?" She said, lifting her eyebrow up.  
  
"You bet." He said. They stood there for a little while, then the payrodactal finally got tired of waiting there, and started to fly away.  
  
"Okay . . . that was interesting." Marron said after a while.  
  
"Um . . . yeah." He said, looking at where it had disappeared.  
  
"Well, you wanna show me where you trained?" Marron asked.  
  
"Sure." He said, and they walked over the hill.  
  
"Wow, this is a beautiful place!" Marron said. They were in a type of valley. There was a clear area in the middle, and huge trees surrounded it. Each of them looked like a great place to have a tree house, and there was a clam river cutting through.  
  
"I know. I come here a lot." He said, looking around.  
  
"I can understand why. This would be a great place to think!" She said.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed. " And to train. Hey, do you want to train, maybe?"  
  
"That'd be cool." She said, then pulled her hair into a ponytail, and got ready.  
  
"Okay. Attack." He said. She swung at him with her left, and tried to hit him with her right, but he cought it.  
  
"Good, now try to speed up your right." She tried again, and this time she actually hit him! She tried to kick him, but missed, and got knocked down.  
  
"Remember what I said, whenever you attack, have a block ready."  
  
"How could I forget?" She said sarcastically. Then she kicked him and got elbowed in the gut.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I know, I know." She said. "Let's just keep going."  
  
She got better and better. Each attack had a block, and every block had an attack. They fought pretty much the whole day. "You improved a lot today," He complimented.  
  
"Thanks." She said, wiping some sweat form her forehead. "Now, I'm ready for a rest."  
  
"Good, follow me."  
  
"Okay," She said. He walked up to one of the bigger trees, and started to climb. She was right behind him. They climbed till they were at a huge branch near the top. It was so big they could both lie on it.  
  
"Look." He said, pointing out in front of him. She climbed up next to him, and leaned up against his chest.  
  
"How do you find out about these places?" She asked. The view in front of her was amazing; she could see the whole city. It was so wide she thought she saw, but it could have been her imagination, all the way to Master Roshi.s island.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Just luck I guess." He said. She leaned up against him, and he put his arms around her. They sat there until the sun started to set, just talking and laughing.  
  
" Well, I guess we'd better be getting back." Trunks said, making no move to do so.  
  
"Oh, let's just watch the sun set." She said, sighing.  
  
"Okay." He said, smiling down at her shining blond hair. They sat in silence and watched the sun set. The colors swirled into a beautiful mixture of reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, and eventually blues and greens. "You know, you're the forth person to visit here in this generation?"  
  
" Really?" She asked, looking up at him, smiling.  
  
"Really." He said smiling back.  
  
"You know, you're the nicest guy I've ever met?"  
  
"I'm honored." He said, with a laugh. They watched the stars come out. Marron watched them and heard the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeats were so calming. . . his body was so warm . . . she felt her eye lids drop.  
  
"Marron?" Trunks asked softly. " Marron are you awake?" He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful; he didn.t want to wake her . . . he thought about waking her up like he did at the park, when he noticed what time it was. So he just picked her up carefully and carried her to his house. He opened the door quietly, and walked to her room. She woke up as he set her down on her bed.  
  
"Hmm? What am I doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I carried you back after you fell asleep up there."  
  
"Thanks." She said in a tired voice. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"It was no problem." He said. Then he walked to his room. To his surprise, Goten was there! He was laying on the ground in a sleeping bag.  
  
"Goten?" He asked, turning on the light. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wha? oh, you're back."  
  
"Um, what are you doing my room?"  
  
"Spending the night and saving your behind." He said, sitting up, tired.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well, after you left with Marron, your dad called our house and asked where you were. I told him that I didn't know, you know, just in case you were hurt. Well, they started looking, and so did I. I tracked your chi, along with Marron's. It was at that one spot you always hang out at. I knew you'd get in trouble if I told, so I said that you were over at my house and were going to spend the night. Somehow, Bulma-san talked me into spending the night here. Bra and I somehow managed to avoid anyone from seeing you two for the whole day. Although I think Vegeta-san suspects something." He said, yawning.  
  
"Wow, sorry. I would've come back sooner." Trunks said, flopping into his bed, exhausted.  
  
"It's okay. What'd you do all day anyway?" Goten asked, yawning. Then he heard snoring on the bed,  
  
"Trunks? Oh well, I'll ask him in the morning," He yawned and fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron stayed awake for a while, just staring at the ceiling. She wanted to go to sleep. But she couldn.t. There was too much on her mind. No one knew it, but Trunks was the first person that was ever interested in her, and she was interested in back. She had been on plenty of dates; after all, she wasn.t a baby. But they always turned out bad. The boy didn't like her, or he did, but just her body. Or she didn't like him. She sighed.  
  
"What am I supposed to do tomorrow?" She asked herself.  
  
Do what ya did before: Be yourself. He liked it before. He said you were sweet. I didn't know he like that kinda stuff. Oh well, as long as he likes your personality. She thought about that for a while. She remembered a horrible date with a football guy at her school. He had pretended to like her. All he had wanted, though, was someone to meet him after his games, and . . . well, you know. He had wanted her to change for him, and she almost did, too. But that's when she caught him kissing a girl named Becky Schooner. Trunks wasn't like that, was he? No way. But she made a decision: She wasn't going to change anything that she didn't want to change for any boy. No matter what. All of a sudden, sun was pouring into her room and it was morning.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!!! ~~~~!!!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: i know the chappie was lame, srry, i am just having a huge case of writers block....... and since i just started highschool , alot of things have been happening, i am fallinf again but 4 someone i don't wanna fall 4.........highschool sux...........  
  
i wish i never got to go to highschool, oh and amy if u're reading this then when r u gonna email me..........=0(((  
  
cya all next chapter!!! 


	7. Secrets Told

A/N: Hey guyz, I know, i should b happy that a few ppl reviewed but i'm still upset that my other story "Beginnigs" hasn't got any reviews yet and i updated that a few days b4 this 1....... =0(  
  
hope u guyz r happy that i am not falling behind and all...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Bra poked her head into Trunks room, and, to her relief, there were two bodies in the room. She walked over to make sure it was Trunks. She lifted the blanket up and saw her brother's face jammed into the pillow.  
  
She was about to leave, when she saw Goten's face barely out of his sleeping bag. She walked over to him and looked own.  
  
'Damn he's cute!' She thought, bending down to get a closer look. His head was tilted slightly to his left, and he was breathing slowly. She looked at him and wondered if he'd ever share the same feeling that she had for him for her. She sighed and walked out.  
  
Little did she know that Goten had been awake . . .  
  
She was walking past Marron's room, when her door opened.  
  
"Oh, hey Bra." She said, yawning.  
  
"Hey Marron." Bra said. "So, what'd you and Trunks do?"  
  
"Oh . . . nothing really." She said, blushing. They walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh yeah right." She said. "Goten and I had to run circles to keep you two from getting caught! Now I really want to know!"  
  
"Fine. Trunks took me to some really . . . amazing place. There was a huge waterfall and a field with trees surrounding it. It was great." She said. "We climbed up one of the trees, and watched the sun set."  
  
"Really? My brother Trunks?" Bra asked eyebrows up in surprise while she got some cereal box down.  
  
"Nope, his clone in the other room, what do ya think?" She said, rolling her eyes playfully.  
  
"Wow, he's never done anything like that before . . ."  
  
"I guess I should be flattered." Marron said.  
  
"I guess." Bra said, looking at her cereal bowl, and thinking about her crush. Trunks and Marron just clicked. They were doing great together, and it looked like they were really in love.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Come on. I can tell when something's bothering someone. Come on; tell me. I would never tell anyone." Marron said.  
  
"Well, see it's about Goten . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Trunks. Get up." Goten said, shaking him awake.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I wanna know what you two did yesterday." Goten said.  
  
"We did stuff." Trunks said into his pillow.  
  
"Come on!" Goten said, yanking off his blanket.  
  
"Fine, but I want to get breakfast first." Trunks said, yawning and climbing out of bed. "And Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for doing all that yesterday. But if you ever take my blanket off of me again, I will kill you."  
  
"Sorry," he said with a shrug, and they went off to the kitchen. They were about to walk in, when Trunks stopped him and put his hand over Goten's mouth.  
  
". . .Goten. I've had a crush on him ever since I was about ten." Bra was saying.  
  
"Wow. Does he know?" Marron asked.  
  
"No." Bra said. "At least, I hope not." Trunks looked over at Goten, whose face was a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"Do you think he might like you, too?" Marron asked.  
  
He blushed even more.  
  
"Probably not. To him, I'm just his best friend's little sister." Bra sighed.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You might want to try." Marron said.  
  
"Did you have a crush on Trunks?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, actually . . . I never really knew him. But now that I do, I think he's really cool. He's so great. He never says anything mean to me, and he always helping me with something."  
  
Trunks looked down at the ground, blushing. But Goten didn't say anything. He was thinking about what Bra had said. She liked him? No way. He had liked her for about three years, but from what she had said, it sounded like she had a crush on him for a lot longer.  
  
"Let's go in now." Goten whispered. Trunks shook his head 'no', and pushed him to the end of the hall.  
  
"Now start talking loudly." He said in his normal voice.  
  
"So then, they put on their magical underpants and flew to the universe of happiness and lived happily ever after!" Goten said loudly.  
  
" Nice story." Trunks said, sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I thought so," Goten said, as they walked into the kitchen. He froze when he saw Bra staring at him. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.  
  
Marron mouthed 'I told you,' and walked over to the huge sink, and put her bowl inside. "So, Trunks are we going to do something today?"  
  
" I thought we would." Trunks said.  
  
"Cool." Marron said, "I'm going to go put on my weighted clothing."  
  
"No, you won't be needing those today."  
  
"I won't?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. Your power level is at 430."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"'Today I'm gonna teach you how to fly. Weight clothing would make it harder."  
  
"Yes!" Marron said. "Thank you!" She said, then kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go."  
  
"Hold up!" He said. "I wanna get some breakfast first!"  
  
"Okay, but hurry up!" She said excitedly, sitting down beside him.  
  
"I will. " He said with a laugh, then had some pancakes.  
  
"I hope you two aren't going back to that place you were at before!" Goten said.  
  
"I was planning on it." Trunks said, through his cereal.  
  
"Not again! Just go to the beach or something!" Bra said. "It'll be way to hard to distract mom and dad again! "  
  
"Okay. Fine." Trunks said with a shrug.  
  
"Hey, you two want to come, too?" Marron said. She was really trying to get them together.  
  
"Okay." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, okay". Goten said. Both of them were blushing darkly.  
  
"Let's go get ready Marron." Bra said, standing up.  
  
"Okay." Marron said, and Bra practically dragged her out of the room.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Bra asked her as they walked to her room.  
  
"I'm trying to get you two together. The beach worked for me and Trunks!" Marron pointed out. " Hey, can I borrow the swimsuit again?"  
  
"Okay, hold on, I'll go get it." Bra sighed. She walked in the room, and yanked it out from the bottom of a clothes pile. "Here ya go." She said, and tossed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." Marron said, then went to her room, and put the suit on, but she also put on a pair of jean shorts. She walked out into the hallway at the same time as Bra. She was wearing a light yellow bikini, which, Marron thought went well. They went into the kitchen, and no one was there.  
  
" Hmm, they're probably getting dressed." Marron said.  
  
"Let's go get em." Bra said, and they walked down the hall to Trunks's room.  
  
"So, do you like my sister?" Trunks asked Goten in his room, digging around in his swimsuit drawer, looking for a pair that would fit Goten.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, ya do." Trunks said, tossing Goten a pair of dark blue ones.  
  
"What? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I'm not an idiot, and when I started to like Marron, I didn't just come out and admit it." Trunks said, grabbing a pair for himself.  
  
Then they heard some giggling from outside of his door . . .  
  
"No way." Bra giggled. " Uh oh." They stopped talking, "I think they heard us."  
  
"Let's go." Marron giggled, and they ran down the hall, and into the kitchen. "Quick, look like you're doing something." Bra grabbed a cup of milk, and dumped it on the table.  
  
" What?" Marron asked. But then Bra got a towel to start wiping it up.  
  
"So it look like I was in and there's over 50 songs on it!" Bra said. The boys had walked in, in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"Really?" I'll have to borrow it sometime." Marron said. "So, are we going now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Trunks said, giving Bra and Goten a wink. Bra sent him a poisonous look, and then they walked outside, and took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: i know that sucked to the days, but i am kinda messed up in the love area at the moment.............. soooooooo i can't do anything about it, aswell as the whole no reviews for my other story shit, i really wish that, that one was doing atleast half as good as this one.........  
  
well till next time guyz.............cya 


	8. Out and About

A~N~~ ok i know, its been ages, but i promise to try and get the chappies out of the way soon... i kinda am not happy 2dy, cuz J got me pissed and now i decided to stay out of th eidiots way...  
  
anywho, on to something different........ i know the chapter is gonna suck so u should turn around right now and leave but if u r still here, remember u were warned that this one is suckie...........  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Are you sure this is how ya do it?" Marron asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. And don.t worry . . ."  
  
"Why do you keep on saying that?" Marron grumbled.  
  
"You can do it! " Trunks said.  
  
"Do you think she'd going to do it?" Bra asked Goten.  
  
They were at a cliff that faced the beach, Trunks was flying off of it, and trying to get Marron to jump off of it with minimal successes. Goten and Bra were off to the side, watching them, and sitting on a towel.  
  
"Maybe. But I don't think Trunks should have started out so high." Goten said.  
  
"You want to learn how to fly, don't ya?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, but . . . is this the only way?" Marron asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Come on! First, you have to get rid of your fear of hight's."  
  
"I always thought that was a healthy thing," Marron said. "Okay, I'll do it on three, okay?"  
  
"I'm waiting." Trunks said.  
  
" Are you sure this is the only way?" She asked again.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay. Here it goes." She took a deep breath. "One . . . Two . . . Three . . ." She walked off. Trunks grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"Now, this is sort of like riding a bike." Trunks said. "It's hard, but you never forget once ya get it down."  
  
"No, you can't die while learning how to ride a bike." Marron said.  
  
"Well, you could ride it off a cliff . . . " Trunks said. "Now, just concentrate."  
  
"Okay." She said, taking some deep breaths. "Okay. " She closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, she started levitating. Trunks let go of her hand slowly, and Marron opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm doing it! " She exclaimed. "I'm flying! "  
  
"Yeah, you are," Trunks laughed.  
  
"I can't believe it!" She squealed. The faltered a little, but regained her balance.  
  
"Well, she did it." Bra said, looking at the floating Marron.  
  
"Yep." Goten said. "Say something Goten!" He thought to himself. "So . . . Bra . . . " Good one. He thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um . . . nice weather today." He said, reciting the old line.  
  
"Yep, it is". Bra said, looking at him strangely. They didn't say anything and Bra went back to watching Marron master the flying technique.  
  
"So, do you think that you'll ever learn how to fly?" Goten asked, trying to make conversation. "How the heck did Trunks talk to Marron? It's harder to talk to girls then it looks!" Goten said to himself.  
  
"I might." She said. Dang it, this is hard!' How does Marron do it?' Bra asked herself.  
  
"So . . . do you . . . have any hobbies? "  
  
"You know all my hobbies." Goten said. "We've known each other for a long time. "  
  
"I know." Bra agreed. Silence. "Is there anything about that I don't know?"  
  
"I'm not sure . . . did you know . . . I have a pet hidden in the woods?" Goten asked.  
  
"No, I didn't. Why is it . . . hid?" Bra asked.  
  
"Mom." Goten said. "She thinks dragon's are dangerous or something."  
  
"Aren't they?"  
  
"Not really". Goten said. They didn't say anything for a little while.  
  
'That conversation was a new record for us.' Bra thought. 'The longest. Okay Bra, stay calm. All ya gotta do is find something that you have in common. Okay . . . hmm . . . he doesn't like any of the things I like . . .' She was starting to give up, when she got an inspiration. Thank you god.  
  
"So, Goten, do you get babied since you're the youngest?" Bra asked.  
  
"Bingo. Do I ever! The only places I'm allowed to go without Gohan or some older person is school and your house!" Goten exaggerated.  
  
"I know! It sucks; I have to go with Trunks everywhere. They act like I.m 11 or something." Bra said.  
  
"Finally." Goten thought.  
  
Marron looked over at Bra and Goten. They were not talking at all; in fact, they were looking in different directions! She sighed. "I hope they get together," she said to herself.  
  
She didn't realize she said it out loud, until Trunks said, "I know."  
  
Bra said something that they could hear, and it seemed to open the doorway blocking them.  
  
"Finally." Marron mumbled, the she almost started to fall. "Whoa."  
  
"You gotta concentrate the whole time, until you get used to it anyway." Trunks said, grabbing her waist, so she didn't fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Vegeta." Bulma asked. "Vegeta?" He was sound asleep.  
  
She sighed and got up. Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen. She didn.t hear anyone else up, so she decided to start making breakfast. She got out a pan, and was about to open the refrigerator, when she saw a note sticking to it. It said:  
  
'Dear Mom,  
  
Trunks, Goten, Marron and I are going to the beach  
  
for the day. We.ll be back in time for lunch,  
  
probably.  
  
Love,  
  
Bra'  
  
Bulma put the note on the table, and started to make pancakes for her and her husband. Vegeta got up slowly and walked to the kitchen, vaguely he wondered where everyone was, and sat down at the kitchen table. He saw a note on the table and starred at it. He had never learned how to read English on the planet Vegeta, and he wasn.t patient enough to learn it, so he had no idea what the note said. He just sat it down and waited for Bulma to notice his presence. He noticed she was wearing a short skirt, and as she bent down to get the cooking spray, he smiled evilly  
  
and walked over to her . . . and well, we.ll just leave it at that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey, you two?" Marron asked, flying over to Bra and Goten.  
  
"Yeah?" Bra asked.  
  
"I think it's time to go." She said, looking at her watch. "It.s almost 12:30." "Okay". Bra said sitting up. 'Hey, there was no tender embrace, but I sure had fun!' Bra thought to herself as she picked up the towel.  
  
They flew to the house, with Goten holding Bra and Marron flying on her own.  
  
"So, what do you think my power level is now?" Marron asked.  
  
"Hmm, probably around 550". Trunks said.  
  
"Cool! I can't wait till I improve even more!" Marron said.  
  
"You mean . . . you wanna keep on going?" Bra asked. "I thought you just wanted to learn how to fly."  
  
"Yeah, I did at first, but now it all seems so cool, and I want anything to help!" Marron said. "And my dad's okay with it, so I guess I will keep on going. That is, if Trunks wants to keep on training me."  
  
"Why not?" Trunks said. "Hey, what time did we tell mom we'd be home at?"  
  
"Around noon." Bra said.  
  
"Oh man! It.s 12:56!" Marron said, and they all sped up immensely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~ "Do you think they'll be back soon?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They're coming back right now." Vegeta said, not really worrying.  
  
"Good." Bulma said. " I need some help with this."  
  
"With what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"This new program. I think Bra, Trunks and Marron are good enough with computers to help." Bulma said, tapping the top of a computer.  
  
"You don't need their help." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"No, I don't need it, but I sure would appreciate it." Bulma said, sitting down at the computer. Might as well get started.  
  
"Mom! We're home!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Good! Come in here!" Bulma yelled. Everyone walked into the computer room in their swimsuits. "I sure hope you guys don.t have anything planned for the rest of the day. "  
  
"What do we need to do?" Bra asked in a whinny tone.  
  
"I would like some help with this program." She said. "It's new, and I need to get everything in our main computers in this by tomorrow."  
  
"That should be easy enough." Marron said, looking over Bulma's shoulder at the screen with a shrug.  
  
"What do ya mean, easy enough?" Trunks asked, looking at the screen too.  
  
"Well, if you copy all of the main stuff here .." She pointed at the computer screen. "Into another folder, and then add in all of the rest of it . . ."  
  
" I get what you're saying!" Bulma said, then started typing furiously. This'll save us over half the time? "  
  
"And if you can get the main folder to a hard drive . . . " Trunks started.  
  
Trunks, Marron, and Bulma were so caught up in it, the didn't even notice when Goten and Bra snuck out the door . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" Bra asked with a laugh.  
  
"Probably. But I doubt they'll care, they've got in under control." Goten said. "So, where do ya wanna go?"  
  
" I don't care." Bra said.  
  
"How about that new amusement park?" Goten asked.  
  
"That'd be cool! Don't they have that new .Pirate Drop. ride?" Bra said, getting excited.  
  
"Yeah, they do. I think it's the biggest water ride drop in the country." Goten said.  
  
"Lets go!" Bra said, practically dragging him to the car. Goten hoped in the front seat, and they zoomed off.  
  
Marron smiled as she saw Bra and Goten ride off. "Good! They really are getting together!" She thought, and continued to help Bulma with the computer.  
  
"So, how would you guys like to go to a restaurant after this?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That'd be cool." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Marron agreed.  
  
"Bra, Goten?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well . . . Bra had to go to the bathroom." Marron said.  
  
"Okay." Bulma said, understanding. "Now, what about the docs folder? I don't think that it should be moved into the hard drive . . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Try your luck! Knock down all the bottles and when a teddy! Like to take a try young man?" A man at a gam asked Goten, holding out a ball.  
  
"Why not?" Goten asked, and pulled out 75 cents. He reached back and threw the ball. There were six thunks as the bottles fell to the ground.  
  
"And here's the bear!" The man exclaimed, and handed a huge dark brown bear with a bright blue bow to  
  
Goten, which he immediately gave to Bra.  
  
"Oh! I'm having so much fun!" Bra exclaimed, grabbing the teddy and squeezing it like a little girl. Goten and Bra slowly walked towards some of the lines for rides. A man whistled, and Bra blushed, realizing that she was only wearing a bikini top with some jean shorts.  
  
"Hey Goten, do ya think we could go to one of those gift shops and get a shirt for me?" She asked, holding the teddy bear so it covered the revealing parts.  
  
"Sure." They went towards it quickly, and Bra bought a short light blue T- shirt, that had a bright yellow flower on it.  
  
"Okay, let's go on one of the rides now!" Bra said. They ran to the .Hurler. and got in line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hmm, I wonder where Goten and Bra went of to." Bulma wondered as she bit into some ice cream. She was at an old Dairy Queen, Trunks and Marron were in a both waiting for her to bring them the orders. She walked over slowly, not wanting to drop them.  
  
"Thanks Bulma-san." Marron said, reaching up for her vanilla ice cream cone.  
  
"Yeah, thanks mom." Trunks agreed, getting his chocolate.  
  
"Do you know where Goten and Bra could've gone?" Bulma asked, sitting down next to Trunks.  
  
"I have no idea." Marron admitted. "But I'll bet it's some place really fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bra screamed, grabbing onto Goten tighter. They were on the .Hurler,. and, pretty  
  
much, getting hurled.  
  
"WOOO WHOOO!" Goten yelled into the sky for fun. All of a sudden, it stopped. They lurched forward, and  
  
Bra started to whimper.  
  
"Something.s coming." She said, looking down at how high they were.  
  
"Yep." Goten laughed.  
  
"Ohh. Why'd I even doooooo THHHIIIISSSSS??!!!" She screamed, starting to go backwards at full speed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~ "I didn't know you were good with computers, Marron. " Bulma said, licking her own chocolate. "Your dad never mentioned he had a genius for a daughter. "  
  
" Are you sure?" Marron joked. Krillian loved to talk about Marron; she was his pride and joy. " And besides, I'm not that good." Marron said, trying to lick a drip before it dripped on to her.  
  
"Are you kidding?! You practically cut the time in half that we would have normally have spent!" Trunks said.  
  
"I guess . . . " Marron said, blushing. She really didn't like talking about herself. "So, Trunks . . . you have any hobbies?" She asked weakly, trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
He laughed. " Okay, you're off the hook. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Let's go on .Pirate Drop!". Goten exclaimed, running towards the line, which, surprisingly, was short.  
  
"Yeah!" She agreed happily. A normal person would be in the bathroom puking after the last ride they took, but they were part Saiyan, so they were fine. "Hmm, where can I put this?" She asked, indicating her teddy.  
  
"We could get one of those lockers." Goten said, pointing.  
  
"You stay here and save my spot, I'll go get one." She said, then ran off. When she came back, Goten was  
  
in the next group to get in. She joined him and asked, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Not much." He said. "Okay it's our turn." He stepped onto the miniature pirate boat, and helped her on. They sat down, and waited. Slowly, they got craned up an enormous hill. Bra was whimpering again, and holding onto Goten.  
  
"I sort of want to get off." She said.  
  
"Oh come on! We're not going to die or anything!" Goten said, bending down to look at her. She looked  
  
up at him, and their lips were about to meet, when . . . CCRREEEEAAAAKKKKK!! Then they were racing down  
  
the hill at full speed!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Bra yelled. Shoot! I was so close! She thought.  
  
"Dang it! We were so close!" Goten thought. 


	9. 

CHAPTER NINE  
  
"I had a really great time Goten." Bra said. They were about a block from her house. He could park right in front, or they'd here them. It was about ten at night, and Bra had about five stuffed animals.  
  
"So did I." Goten said. " I hope we can do it again sometime. Do you need some help carrying those in?"  
  
"Nah, I can do it". Bra said, putting three of them in the bag that came with the shirt. They looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe next time we could have a double date with Trunks and Marron." Goten said in a deep voice.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun." She said quietly. They didn't notice, but they were moving closer and closer, and before they knew what had happened, they were kissing. I always wondered what his/her kiss would be like.They thought at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going." Bra said when it ended, not wanting to leave.  
  
"Yeah." Goten agreed. She opened the door to the car and looked back at Goten once more, the climbed out. She closed the door, and slowly walked towards her house. She turned to watch Goten drive away. She sighed, and walked in. She walked quietly in the dark to her room. She sat down on her bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marron woke up to Bra shaking her. "It's your dad."  
  
"Okay." Marron said, then answered the phone. "Hey daddy."  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Good. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My power level had gone up so high, I can do KAME HAME HA."  
  
"That's great!" Krillian said.  
  
"I know. Trunks said he was going to teach me a new attack today."  
  
"Cool. Do you know your power level?"  
  
"Um . . . with the weights on, about 10,000."  
  
"That's great! Krillian said."  
  
"Yeah. But . . . I think I should tell mom now." She sighed.  
  
"Right now? Don't you want to wait till we get back?"  
  
" I think I should tell her before she gets back,"  
  
"Okay." Krillian said. "She wants to talk to you. "  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"So . . . how are things with Trunks?" She asked lowly. Marron had told her mom about Trunks, but not her dad. He was more . . . understanding about certain stuff.  
  
"Um . . . they're good." She said, blushing. Bra happened to be sitting right across her.  
  
"Mom, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well . . . I've been . . . well, I've started to, um. . . train." She said, wincing.  
  
"WHAT?!" 18 asked.  
  
"I.ve gone out before!" She said.  
  
"Marron, you have to understand, I wouldn't be as upset as I would be if you had told me, and you weren't spending the week there!"  
  
"You're coming home tomorrow, and the most that's ever happened was a kiss." She said. "And I didn't know how to tell you. Mom just guessed."  
  
" How?"  
  
"I have no idea." She shrugged.  
  
"Okay, well, we have to go now".  
  
"Okay, I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Whew. Good thing that's over." Marron said, leaning back on to her bed.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow's the last day you.re here, so I want to take you to one of the special rooms." Bra said. "It 's really cool."  
  
"Okay, where is it? Marron asked."  
  
"Just follow me." Bra said. "Oh yeah, put on a swimsuit. "  
  
"Okay." She said, and grabbed her swimsuit. Bra left and Marron took off her weights. "Wow! I haven.t taken those off in four weeks straight!" She said,rubbing her shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Trunks? Can you sense that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's a huge chi!" Trunks said, sitting up. "Where is it? Who is it?"  
  
"It's familiar." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah . . . it's Marron!" Trunks yelled. "She's . . . that's . . . Wow!"  
  
"I know! Where is she?" Goten said.  
  
"I think Bra's taking her to that room she loves so much."  
  
"Yeah. Wanna go and see?"  
  
"Nah, we'd just get in the way." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet they're wearing the bikinis again." Goten pointed out.  
  
"You're right! Let's go!" Trunks said, and they ran to the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~ "This is great!" Marron exclaimed. They were on a fake beach; there was real sand on the ground, and a  
  
fake ocean. They were lying on towels and getting a good tan. Bra had brought a radio for them to listen  
  
to.  
  
"Did you know that we can't get a sun burn?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz after 10 minutes, there's the alarm that goes off, so we know when to roll over." Bra said. "Oh, I  
  
love this song!"  
  
"So do I!" Marron said. The song .Eternity. started  
  
playing.  
  
I.ll love you for eternity . . . I.m not afraid of  
  
time . . . somehow two hearts are not made afraid of  
  
time! The radio played.  
  
"Man, I wish that you didn.t have to leave!" Bra said. "You're like sister."  
  
" I know, I don.t want to go either!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Why can't your parents go on vacation forever!" Bra asked.  
  
"It's not like we won't see each other after this!" Marron said. "We can visit each other's houses, and  
  
we can spend the night at each other's."  
  
"I know. But it won.t be the same!"  
  
"Trust me, you.d get tried of me after two more weeks."  
  
"I guess." She pouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's the room, watch out, it.s really bright." Trunks said. They opened the door, and sure enough,  
  
there they were.  
  
"Hey girls." Goten said.  
  
"Hey Goten." Bra said, sitting up.  
  
"Hi Trunks." Marron said, not even looking up.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"This is your house." She pointed out, sitting up to look at him.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow you have to go, don't you?" Trunks asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yep." She sighed.  
  
"I wish you could stay longer." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, right." She said.  
  
"Really!" He said, then put his arm around her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn.t say it if I didn.t mean it." Trunks said.  
  
"Hey, do you think we could spend a little more time in the gravity room?" Marron asked.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said, and they got up to leave.  
  
"Have fun in here all by yourselves." Marron said with a wink, walking into the door.  
  
" I wonder what she mean by that," Bra said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe they meant this." Goten said, and they kissed.  
  
" No." Bra said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, more like this". And they kissed even more passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you ready?" Trunks asked, as Marron walked in, wearing the weights again.  
  
"Yep. Let.s go in." She said. They set the machine for 20, and went in.  
  
"Jeez. Did it get heavier in here, or is it just me?" Marron asked.  
  
"It's just you. Let's get started." Trunks said.  
  
"Didn't you say you were going to teach me a new attack?" Marron asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Trunks said. "Okay this attack is called ".GUZUMO GUN."". Trunks said.  
  
"Let's see it." Marron said.  
  
"Okay." He said. He put his hands directly in front of him, and locked his arms. He summoned enough energy, and yelled GUZUMO GUUNN!  
  
"Yikes!" Marron cried, barely dodging the repeated blasts. He followed her around the room with the  
  
blasts, and she was running on the walls, with them right behind her. "Jeez! That was close! Can't wait  
  
to learn that! "  
  
"Okay that.s enough." Trunks said, stopping the attack.  
  
"Now, how do you do that?" She asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten?" Bra asked after they made out.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked rolling over to look at her. They had been lounging around, both of them for no reason,  
  
tired.  
  
"Did you like me before that one day we went to the beach?" She asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering." She said.  
  
"Well . . . I sorta did. I didn't really think about it though." Goten said, not wanting to tell her the  
  
truth. He had liked her for about three years. And he had thought about it the whole time.  
  
" Oh. Okay"  
  
"Did you? Like me, I mean."  
  
" Well . . . yes." She admitted, blushing.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He said. They laid around for a few more minutes.  
  
"Do you ever wonder about what could happen in the future?" She asked. "I mean, like the other Trunks future. It was a total surprise to them. They had no warning. "  
  
"I think anything can happen, but I don't worry about it. If something happens, it's supposed to happen. All that horrible stuff happened to Trunks from the future so he could warn us. And if they hadn't even been created, Marron wouldn't have been born and we never would have gotten together. Everything happens for a reason.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you?"  
  
"Yes." Bra said. They didn't say anything for a while, and soon, they fell asleep holding on to each  
  
other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wow, you've improved a lot Marron." Trunks panted as they walked out of the room.  
  
"I can't remember when I was this tired." She gasped, reaching for a water bottle. They had just sparred  
  
and were both bruised. "Now I know why you Saiyan's are always so hungry. "  
  
"I'm glad someone does." Trunks laughed. "Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Yes!" They walked to the kitchen, they both were carrying towels and wiping sweat and blood from their  
  
faces.  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Can I just have an apple?" Marron asked, holding out her hand. He gave her an apple and she ate it quickly. "That feels so much better." She said, sitting down.  
  
"You know, your power level is amazing for your age, and considering that you.re just a human." Trunks  
  
said, sitting down next to her with a plate of rice.  
  
"Just a human?" She asked with her eyebrow up.  
  
"I didn.t mean to insult you..."  
  
"I know, I was just playing with you." She said with a laugh. "Hey, can I have some of that?" She asked, indicating the rice.  
  
"Sure." He said, holding out the sticks that had some rice on it. She bit the end of it, and pulled it  
  
away. "Hey! Give those back!"  
  
"I don.t think so. They.re mine now." She said, getting up, and putting the sticks behind her back.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked, standing up, and reached out for them.  
  
"Yeah!" And she ran out of the room, with Trunks in hot pursuit. "You.ll never catch me, Trunks Briefs!" She called back to him as they zoomed past all the doors.  
  
"Run, run, as fast as you can, I'll catch you cuz you're not the ginger bread man!" Trunks called back. She laughed and ran even faster. Neither of them were getting tired while they were doing this, and Trunks could easily have cought her, they just liked to play like they did when they were little. She turned and ran right into one of the newly built guestrooms.  
  
"Ha. I got ya now." Trunks said, looking at Marron from across the bed.  
  
"No you don.t!" She turned and ran in the left direction, and Trunks did to, around and around they  
  
went, yelling, screaming, laughing, until someone opened the door. They froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta woke up to people in the next few rooms, yelling and laughing. He put the pillow over his head  
  
and waited for them to stop. They didn.t. He was about to get up, when Bulma put her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'll do it." She said.  
  
"Okay." He said, then fell back over. The only reason she didn.t want him to do it was because she  
  
knew he would go ballistic and another row of rooms would be gone. She walked to the room where the noise  
  
was coming from, and opened the door. Trunks and Marron froze.  
  
"Go outside and make noise." Was all Bulma said, then closed the door. Trunks looked at the door for a  
  
few more seconds then looked at Marron who was resting on the windowsill.  
  
"You heard what she said," Marron said, then let herself fall out the window. "She didn't panic," she knew she could always catch herself. When she was about a foot from the ground, she zoomed up towards the sky, but Trunks got in the way, and reached down towards her back where she had the sticks tucked into her belt.  
  
"You can't catch me, slow poke. " Marron called up to him, then zoomed into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You know, Marron and Trunks.s relationship is based on fighting. I bet that they won't get that far." Bra  
  
said.  
  
" I guess," Goten said. "Hey, wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah." Bra said, and they sat up and walked out of the beach room.  
  
"Hey, mom?" Bra called into her parent.s room.  
  
"What?" She mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"I'm going to eat somewhere, kay?" She asked her quickly.  
  
"Okay." She mumbled. "Be back before dinner."  
  
"Okay! Love ya!" Bra said, the closed the door.  
  
"They said okay." Bra yelled into the hall.  
  
"Good." Goten said, walking into the hallway, wearing some of Trunks pants. "Are you sure he won't mind?  
  
Cuz last..."  
  
"Oh, he won.t care." Besides, do you want to go tothe store wearing you PJ.s?" Bra asked.  
  
" No"  
  
"Then come on." She said. "Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"Um . . . how about McDonald.s?" Goten asked, and they opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You can't catch me slow poke!" Marron called, zoomed by. Trunks was right behind her, and they were  
  
both laughing hard.  
  
"Yep, it'll never last." Goten said sarcastically and laughed, and they walked to the car.  
  
Marron zoomed in-between trees, dodged branches, and ducked birds, with Trunks right behind her.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna give up yet?" She called back to him.  
  
"I have even started yet!" Trunks yelled back to her. She stuck out her tongue, and sped up even more. Trunks decided to was time to catch her. He sped up  
  
and grabbed her waist.  
  
" Yikes! She said as she was spun around to look Trunks in the face.  
  
" I got ya." He said.  
  
"Oh no! Please have mercy on me! I.m just a poor defenseless girl!" She said giggling.  
  
"I.m afraid I can't do that miss. You're coming with me." Trunks said as they lowered to the ground. "You're coming with me to lunch."  
  
"Oh! How could you be so cruel?!" Marron gasped as he threw her over his shoulder, and walked back to his  
  
house.  
  
"That's just how I am. Now meet me out here in a half an hour. " Trunks said.  
  
"Okay." She said, pretending to pout. "Fine." They walked inside and she went to her room, and looked  
  
around. Everything was still in the closet and drawers. She felt really sad as she took out an outfit to wear. She had spent the last few weeks of her life there.  
  
"So what?" She asked herself. "It's not like you're their long lost daughter or anything. You're going back home. Part of her was happy, the other half was sad. I hate this." She mumbled as she walked to the bathroom carrying her outfit. She climbed into the shower as washed out all of her cuts and stayed in there more then she needed to, just standing there inthe warm water not wanting to move. She poked her head out and saw her watch. She only had five more  
  
minutes left! She finished and quickly dried herself as she blow dried her hair and put on her outfit. Her  
  
hair was damp.  
  
"Oh crap!" She looked at her outfit; it wasn.t anything special, her dad's old fighting shirt with the turtle symbol. The shirt was too big for her when she was younger, so she had ripped it, so now it was above her belly button. The shoulders were also ripped off, and She was wearing a turtle necklace and turtle earrings.  
  
"I.ll just wear a baseball cap." She mumbled, walking to the hall, and into her room. She grabbed her hat that said Kilyn, on it. Her dad.s hat really. She laughed at her outfit. I must be the only girl in the world that can wear her father's old clothes. She said to herself as she walked outside.  
  
"Trunks?" She asked, looking around. He wasn.t there yet. She sighed and sat down on one of the many  
  
benches that went around the property. She closed her eyes and leaned against the back of it.  
  
"Boy, I'm tired!" She thought.  
  
"You ready to go?" Trunks asked, walking down to where she was sitting. He wasn't dressed up either, just wearing his Capsule Corp jacket and a pair of old jeans.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just follow me." Trunks said, then took off.  
  
"Jeez." Marron said with a laugh. " Men." And took off after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Two Big Huge Macs please." Goten said.  
  
"That.ll be 4.00." The cashier said ringing it up.  
  
"Okay." Goten said, digging into his pockets. "Here we are." He gave them the money, and got the burgers.  
  
"Here we are." He said placing one in front of Bra.  
  
"Thanks." Bra said, and looking at the huge burger in front of her. "So . . . do you want to go somewhere  
  
after this?"  
  
"Well . . . I don't know. Where would we go?"  
  
"We'd go . . . to a park." She said.  
  
"A park?" Goten asked with his eyebrow up.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don.t have a problem with it . . ."  
  
"Okay then." Bra said, and took a bite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron followed Trunks for about three miles, when she started to here the sound of rushing water. "Are  
  
we going . . ."  
  
"Yep." Trunks yelled back.  
  
"Yes." She said to herself as they landed in the valley they had gone to before. " Um . . . didn.t you  
  
say we were going to lunch?"  
  
"We are." Trunks said, then pulled out something from his pocket. It was small capsule, threw it on the  
  
ground and a small lunch appeared on the ground.  
  
"Oh! You.re so sweet!" She said, wrapping her arms around him, and gave him a huge kiss.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"For what the complement or the kiss?" She asked.  
  
"Both." He said and they kissed again. The day passed quickly for them, and soon they were in the same spot as they were the first time they had gone there, watching the sun set.  
  
"I wish that we could stay like this forever." Marron mumbled.  
  
"I know what ya mean." Trunks said, stroking her hair not even realizing he was doing it.  
  
"Shoot!" Marron said, sitting up. "It.s past nine!"  
  
"Oh man! A major flash of da vu" Trunks said, sitting up too. "Let's go. I don't want to have to  
  
face mom or dad, or Bra and Goten!"  
  
"Okay." She laughed, and they took off, Trunks carrying Marron. They walked in right as the first  
  
star flickered into the night sky.  
  
"Whew. I hope no one noticed us gone." Trunks said.  
  
"I bet they did." Marron said. "But we weren't gone for that long."  
  
"I hope mom sees it that way." Trunks whispered as they walked in.  
  
"Well, good night." Marron said when they got to her door.  
  
"Yeah, good night." Trunks said, and they had one quick good night kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wow, I've never seen the park at night." Bra said as they walked past the lake to the dock. They were holding hands and talking pretty much the whole day. They were on the dock and Bra sat up onto pillar.  
  
"So, how have you enjoyed today?" Goten asked.  
  
" It's been . . . " She moved closer to him and he moved closer to her. "Great." And finally, they kissed.  
  
He kept on pushing Bra backwards, when . . . "Ahhhh!" Bra yelled, getting pushed out into the water, and grabbing for something to hold on to. She  
  
grabbed Goten's arm, and they both fell in.  
  
"Wha" Bra started and spit out some water. "What happened?"  
  
"We fell off." Goten said, reaching up for the dock.  
  
"No duh Einstein." Bra said. Goten's knee was on the dock, when Bra grabbed onto his belt loop and yanked.  
  
"Hey!" He said, getting sent down into the water again. She laughed and tried to get up, but her  
  
grabbed her waist, and spun her back into the water. They wrestled for a little while and she finally got  
  
free by squirting some water in his face. They somehow managed to get onto the beach.  
  
"Are you okay Bra?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, through chattering teeth, they stayed at the park for a few more minutes, whenthey finally noticed the time. "It.s past midnight!" She gasped.  
  
"Let's go!" Goten said, picking her up and they flew to her house at full speed, both of their clothes drying.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Bra said when she got dropped off.  
  
"Yeah. Night." He said, then they kissed. ~~~~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~~~~~  
  
A/N: yeah, i knw messed up and confusing but i've got exams coming up wat else did u expect.....  
  
hopefully if u read this then u'll review.... 


End file.
